The Coaches Daughter
by Tweak3013
Summary: InuYasha is the new quarterback for the steelers. His coach is one of the greatest known to the game. An all around good guy. At least, thats what everyone thinks. His daughter is the only one who knows the truth. But confession...is deadly. InuKag.
1. Kicked Out

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Senses Fail, or the Steelers

**The Coaches Daughter **

**Chapter 1: Kicked Out **

A folded piece of notebook paper was pushed across a wooden desk by a red headed, twenty year old, wolf demon. She wore a pair of jean capris, with a green and purple stripped tank top. Her bright green eyes darted from the professor, to the raven-haired girl next to her. The red headed girl used her sparkly pointed nails to tap the other girl's arm, to get her attention.

The girl with raven hair glanced at the girl next to her, then to the neatly folded note next to her hand. She grasped the note, and slowly opened it under the desk, careful not to draw attention to herself.

'_Got any Pearls'_ was written neatly inside.

'_Do you like your alcohol hard, reg or light?' _The raven-haired girl wrote back quickly, in handwriting a lot less loopy, and a lot messier. It was their own language. That way if the note were intercepted, no one would know they were talking about tampons. **(A/N: I know some of u ppl might not get what they r writing back and forth…mostly the guys. But that's what my friends and I do. And it works.) **

'_reg' _The red haired girl answered.

'_give me a sec. keep takin notes. I'll copy urs l8r. need any juice?' _

'_Please' _the red haired girl quickly scribbled on the paper, then pushed it toward her friend, as she went back to taking notes.

The dark haired girl dug around in her black and hot pink Senses Fail purse, pulling out a tampon. She quickly passed it to her friend, and then continued to search her purse for the 'juice'. Her slender fingers grasped a small bottle of Midol pills. She popped off the cap and dumped two white pills on the table. She slid them to her friend, not noticing the shadow that towered over her.

"Miss Higurashi! What is this?" The professor demanded. Both girls' heads shot up in alarm.

"I was just--" Kagome, the raven-haired girl began. Her honey brown eyes were wide, like a deer's when two bright lights were barreling down at it at sixty miles per hour. The professor grabbed the note and quickly read over it.

"Alcohol? Juice? Is that a slang term for drugs? To the deans office. Now!" The professor ordered.

"I _swear_! I'm not a drug dealer!" Kagome yelled praying this was a bad dream. They had given her one chance to redeem herself, and it was now flying out the window. This was impossible. It was ridiculous. They couldn't really throw her out because of Midol, could they? She needed this. This was her chance. Her LAST chance.

"Now, Kagome!" The professor growled. Kagome stood, and threw her books in her black backpack. She grabbed her purse and marched to the door, glancing one last time at her preppy, red haired friend, Ayame, who mouthed 'sorry'. Kagome nodded her head, as if to tell her that she didn't blame her, then headed for the deans office.

Once upon a time, Kagome had been as preppy and carefree as Ayame. That was six years ago. Before the incident occurred.

Now, Kagome wore all black clothes. She wore black eyeliner, black mascara and black eye shadow, and she wore it heavy. Studs had been pierced in her belly button and tongue. A silver hoop graced the middle of her bottom lip. There was a black rose on her foot, a Steelers emblem on her hip, and a black heart tattooed on her shoulder blade. Kagome was as pale as a ghost was, and underweight.

Every night, every time she closed her eyes, she had dreams, nightmares really, of the blood and the brains. Of the tears, the accusations, and the sentences. Dreams of the place where she lived from her fourteenth to her eighteenth birthday. Kagome Higurashi was a very haunted and disturbed youth.

One day, had changed a girl who had everything going for her, into a girl who had absolutely nothing. Just one day had turned her into something that would never be accepted in society. Only two people stuck by her through it all. Her best friends Ayame and Sango. They were the only people in the world who believed her.

Her mother and her father despised her. They blamed her for it. They said she did it. Her parents had wanted her to have a life sentence, or to be put on death row, but she only got four years. Since she had only been fourteen at the time the jury went easy on her.

Kagome flopped herself down in a chair out side the deans office. She put her face in her hands and tugged at her hair.

What was she going to do? This was the only school that accepted her. And that was only because her father was an NFL coach. If she were kicked out, no one would hire her anywhere. She was going to become a bum. Great. Just wonderful.

This school had told her, they would only give her one chance. Kagome had finished her freshmen year without any problems. Now, her first week as a sophomore at the University of Pittsburgh and she was going to be expelled.

It wasn't even what it looked like! She was just helping her best friend out! God. People jumped to conclusions fast. Nevertheless, that was Kagome's life. People always jumped to conclusions. They wouldn't listen. It was mostly just a matter of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Bad Luck.

If Kagome's life was a game of cards, she had been given one hell of a bad hand. She was losing, and it wasn't her fault. It really wasn't. She couldn't control what people believed.

"Kagome Higurashi?" A tall man asked, coming out of the room in front of her.

"Yep." Kagome stood and followed the man into the room. The room was tidy with Steelers posters and banners on the wall. Kagome smirked.

"Ms. Higurashi, I was told that you were caught passing pills to the girl next to you in class. We told you when you came to this school last year, that you had one chance. You just blew it." The dean explained.

"If you just gave me a chance to explain--" Kagome began.

"We gave you a chance. I'm sorry."

"But that's not fair! I'm a good person! I deserve a second chance!" Kagome yelled her voice cracking.

"You may see yourself as a good person, but when parents of students hear of a girl who did the terrible thing you did, and now that you were dealing drugs, what will they think? Will they think you are a good person?" The dean questioned.

"If you kick me out, then all I have is a high school diploma from a Juvenile Hall. This was my only way to redeem myself. To show that I'm not worthless. If you do this, no one will hire me! Not with my record." Kagome stared at her shoes, frowning, trying not to cry.

"If you can't do the time, don't do the crime." The dean said. Kagome glanced up at him and stood, knowing that she was not going to get any sympathy out of him.

"I did my time, and in a way, I'm still doing it. Society is coldhearted. However, I promise, I did not do the crime. Then or now." Kagome swung her bag over her shoulder.

"There's nothing I can do about that. I want you out of here by tomorrow at eight AM." The dean informed her, not apologetically at all.

"Yeah. Of course." Kagome walked out of the office and down the hall.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"All you boys, you made it past the draft, preseason, and final cuts. You are officially Pittsburg Steelers now. And with our number one draft pick, InuYasha Taka--" Coach Higurashi was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone. "Sorry. Just a moment." He said to his team. He flipped open his phone and hit the talk button. "Go." He answered.

Miroku punched the rookie, InuYasha's arm. Miroku had been on the team last year. "So, whatcha think is so important?" He asked the new quarterback, gesturing to the coach.

"Probably someone wants to trade for me." InuYasha said arrogantly.

"What the hell did she do now?" The coach demanded into his phone.

"Don't think it's about you mutt." Koga said. This was Koga's third year on the team. He was the wide receiver.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?" The coach yelled. "So now she doesn't have a place to stay?"

"Wonder who she is, and if she's hot?" Miroku mumbled.

"Is that all you care about?" Koga asked.

"That and earning the Steelers a six pack of Lombardi!" Miroku exclaimed, using the new Steelers term for winning a sixth super bowl and Lombardi trophy.

"Hell yea!" Koga cried out.

"Amen to that!" InuYasha cheered.

"Guys. Quiet down." The coach warned the rowdy team. "Yeah. Yea. Yeah. I'll figure something out. I'll let her stay in the guy's dorms or something." The coach hung up and cursed under his breath.

"What's up coach?" Bankatsu, one of the tight ends asked.

"My daughter just got her criminal ass kicked out of college. Now she doesn't have anywhere to go."

"Your daughter is a criminal?" Miroku asked, wide eyed.

"Yep. She did four years in juvy and now was caught dealing drugs." Coach Higurashi explained.

"Damn. What did she do?" InuYasha asked.

"None of your damn business, Rookie." The special teams coach yelled at the quarterback. He was tall with long silver hair and amber eyes. He was a full dog demon.

"Don't tell me what to do Sess!" InuYasha yelled at his older half brother. InuYasha had the same amber eyes, but his hair was more wild and untamable then Sesshomaru's. InuYasha's face was more rugged, and he had two triangular dog ears on top of his head.

Sesshomaru ignored his younger brother and turned to the head coach. "If you need to take the rest of the day off, go ahead. I'll keep the team in line." He assured the head coach. Coach Higurashi nodded, and left to find his daughter.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: ok this was a story I had in a notebook 4 a while, so I decided to try it out. If it sux really bad I'm gonna take it off cuz I don't like it as much as a (fucking cows keep mooing!!!!!!!!!!!!!) sry bout that. The cows r just pissin me off. But I don't like it as much as my other storys. So this is just kinda a….. test thingy. I have no idea where the story is goin or anything. I just wanted to see if I should just pitch the idea or do something with it. Thanx 4 readin! **


	2. Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the Steelers…tho I wish I owned Big Ben…..oh the fun possibilities…..**

**The Coaches Daughter**

**Chapter 2: Roommates **

Kagome tossed her clothes in a duffle bag, as tight as she could, trying to make room so she wouldn't have so much to carry. If she had to she would leave some stuff here with Sango and Ayame, she would get it from them another time. Kagome desperately needed to find a place to stay. She needed someone who would give her a job. It probably wouldn't be a decent job, no real nice business would ever hire her, but anything that gave her a little cash would have to do.

"Kagome! What happened?" Ayame asked as she ran into the dorm they shared. Her red hair was falling out of its pigtails, and was pushed back, the look of someone who had the top down in a convertible, or just got off a roller coaster. Obviously, Ayame had run here, as fast as her strong, demon legs could carry her.

"I got kicked out," Kagome said simply, not looking up from the bag she was packing.

"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" Ayame cried, kicking the bed.

"It's not your fault. They were just waiting for me to make a slip up. They wanted me to make a mistake so they could throw be out. They wanted rid of me since the day I stepped foot on this campus." Kagome grabbed another bag, and began stuffing clothes in it also.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" Kagome snapped. She didn't want to be mean to Ayame, but she was trying to hold back tears, and talking about getting kicked out wasn't helping. And talking about the reason why they were eager to kick her out was only making it ten times worse. That was on her mind all the time, if it was possible, Kagome didn't want to think about _that_ right now.

"But that was six years ago! You were only fourteen!" Ayame screamed, irate at how poorly her best friend was treated. It wasn't right! No matter what Kagome had done in her past, she didn't deserve this, especially since she was innocent!

"It still happened. It will never ever go away. I have to live with it." Kagome's voice came out soft and sad. She was plagued with nightmares about it every night, was it fair that she was treated like dirt in her waking hours? Some people would believe so…

"What do you have to live with?" Sango asked, coming into the dorm. She was a senior at the college, but they were still best friends. They had all known each other since diaper days, growing up on the same block.

"The incident." Kagome said simply, looking into Sango's brown eyes, knowing she would understand. Sango's eyes drifted from Kagome's downtrodden face, to the bags on her bed.

"What's with them?" She asked, pointing at the bags on Kagome's bed, looking from Ayame to Kagome and back again.

"I got kicked out." Kagome said again softly. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay here with her friends and have fun.

"Why?" Sango demanded, her brown eyes growing wide.

"They thought I was dealing drugs, but I was just giving Ayame Midol." Kagome explained.

"She has to be outta here by tomorrow." Ayame pouted, sticking out her lower lip.

"Then we have to have fun tonight!" Sango suggested, trying to make the best of a bad situation. "I'll go get the beer and-" She was cut off by the dorm room door flying open, and an angry black haired man walking in.

"Kagome! What the hell did you think you were doing?" Mr. Higurashi barked, glaring at his only daughter.

"I was just giving my friend Midol!" Kagome yelled at the man she had come to hate, more then anyone on the Earth.

"A Likely story. Get your stuff. We're leaving now!" Mr. Higurashi grabbed Kagome's closest bag.

"Dad, I'm staying the night here." Kagome's voice came out strong and confident. It didn't sound like she was terrified of him, for once.

"And what the hell will you do tomorrow? No one is going to hire a criminal. You're coming with me. You will stay in one of the rooms that the team has rented out. I'll put you to work tomorrow." Mr. Higurashi informed the young woman in front of him.

"And what are you going to have me doing?" Kagome asked. She would have loved working with the Steelers, but she didn't think she could handle working with her dad. It would be too much. She went to college to get away from him. Him and his fist.

"You'll be doing whatever the players tell you. You'll be like their maid." Mr. Higurashi told Kagome.

"Bullshit." Kagome wasn't anyone's maid. She didn't do what anyone told her. She was not about to spend the rest of her life serving a bunch of sweaty, smelly guys. No way in hell.

"Watch your mouth! That's what you will be doing!"

"Fuck that!" Kagome yelled, at her father. This was insane. They would treat her like a…a slave or something. She wasn't a slave! She was a young women, who deserved to be treated equally, dammit! She had some hard breaks, and had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, but this was getting ridiculous!

"What else are you going to do? No one is going to hire your sorry ass when the discover your record. This way you'll get paid and have a place to stay." Mr. Higurashi shouted back at his daughter.

Kagome looked at the man in front of her carefully. Why did he care if she didn't have anywhere to go? This wasn't like him. He didn't care about her. He wouldn't care if she had to live on the streets, begging for food, and loose change.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked.

"How would it look to the public if I left my daughter out on the streets. We don't need bad publicity." Mr. Higurashi said, not really caring about his daughter, only caring for himself and his team.

"Oh." Kagome said softly, she had been slightly wishing that maybe he had cared. She went into the bathroom and began putting her makeup, toothbrush, hairbrush, and other stuff into one of her bags.

"If you girls would like to come to the games, here's season tickets. Front row, fifty yard line." Mr. Higurashi said to Kagome's only two friends, and handed them two tickets he had pulled out of his back pocket.

"Thanks Mr. Higurashi." Sango said sullenly, taking the tickets.

"Yeah. Thanks." Ayame said coldly. "I have to go to work. Seeya Kags." Ayame called walking out the door in her hideous blue Wal-mart vest.

"I'm ready." Kagome said, coming out of the bathroom, and picking up her bags. "By Sango." Kagome slowly followed her father out of the building, and to his car. They drove in silence to the dorms that the team was staying in. They both knew what was coming. It was obvious. There would be no escaping it. It was inevitable.

Her father led her up to her room and opened the door. The room was completely dull and lacking colors, which was fine with Kagome, she was use to a lack of color, thanks to her stay in the detention center when she was young. The walls were painted a light gray, and the tile floors were a dingy white color. There was a television, DVD player, stereo, and mini fridge decorating the room. Against the wall sat two beds. One had red sheets on it, while the other had none. Kagome figured that one was hers.

"I have a roommate?" Kagome asked, placing her bags on the bed. She turned to look at her dad, just as a strong hand smacked her across the face. Kagome stumbled backward, and her father hit her again, this time causing her to lose her balance. She fell backward onto the bed, smacking her head on the wall on her way down.

He father made a fist and punched Kagome's soft eye, as she lay on the ground, disoriented and confused. Kagome slowly, tried to sit up, but her father grabbed her by the throat, and lifted her up.

"Don't get out of line. I must look good." Her father flung Kagome away from him, causing her to land haphazardly on the wooded footboard from the bed. She cried out in pain as her back connected with the wood, and the breath was knocked out of her. Kagome rolled off the bed, onto the floor, and glanced up, her father was gone.

'_Guess I better get use to that.'_ Kagome thought to herself, as she carefully picked herself up off the floor. She felt a bruise developing on her frail back and over her eye. She needed Tylenol, to ease the pain. She slid on a pair of sunglasses to hide her swollen, purple eye, and headed out the door.

The Wal-Mart wasn't far away, so she walked. Her car was still at the college anyway. Kagome quickly grabbed some Tylenol, Motrin, Advil, Band-Aids, and black bed sheets once she got there, and then headed to the front to pay.

"Hey, Ayame. Could you grab me a pack of Virginia Slims?" Kagome asked, when she got to the check out line. Ayame rolled her green eyes, but did as she was told and retrieved her friends cigarettes.

"You really need to quit. It will kill you. What's with the sunglasses? It's not sunny out." Ayame pointed out, as she rung up Kagomes total. Panicking, Kagome pulled out her money, and began counting it. She didn't want Ayame to know why she was wearing glasses. That would only make the situation much worse.

"No reason. Got to go. Seeya." Kagome said quickly, handing her the money, and taking her bag. She hurried away from her friend, only slowing down once she got to the area where the greeters were. On her way out, Kagome opened up her pack of cigarettes and pulled one out. She stuck it between her lips and used her Hello Kitty lighter to light it up, unaware of the corvette speeding towards her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Ugg…that was totally cliché wasn't it….the abuse thing and then the ending…way overdone. Oh well…I guess. I'm still not positive if I'm keeping this one up yet or not….I finally figured out a plot and where its going…I'm just afraid its going to be so…boring and over done, since there are soooo many stories out there about abuse and all….

Sorry for not updating for so long. (not updating this or any of my other stories…if u happen to read em…) its just….the fair was in town…and that's a BIG thing in my town…so every night last week I was in at the fair hanging out, talking to people and riding the Zipper(my fav fair ride. I use to love the Salt and Pepper shakers too…but they didn't have em this year…) and this week has been VERY hectic. Believe me. Don't even get me started. Plus I was trying to Finish Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows as quickly as possible…it only took me 2 days!! I know…im a geek…oh. And next week I'm gonna be in Ocean City all week…with no computer…so I wont get to update at all next week. Sorry.


	3. Room Mates

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the Steelers**

**The Coaches Daughter **

**LAST TIME**: _"Hey, Ayame. Could you grab me a pack of Virginia Slims?" Kagome asked, when she got to the check out line. Ayame rolled her green eyes, but did as she was told and retrieved her friends cigarettes. _

"_You really need to quit. It will kill you. What's with the sunglasses? It's not sunny out." Ayame pointed out, as she rung up Kagomes total. Panicking, Kagome pulled out her money, and began counting it. She didn't want Ayame to know why she was wearing glasses. That would only make the situation much worse. _

"_No reason. Got to go. Seeya." Kagome said quickly, handing her the money, and taking her bag. She hurried away from her friend, only slowing down once she got to the area where the greeters were. On her way out, Kagome opened up her pack of cigarettes and pulled one out. She stuck it between her lips and used her Hello Kitty lighter to light it up, unaware of the corvette speeding towards her. _

**Chapter 3 **

Tires squealed as the driver of the corvette slammed on the brakes, making Kagome to look up. Everything seemed to be happening so fast, she didn't have time to move, or even to think about moving out of the way. The front end of the car stopped only inches from her legs.

"Hey Asshole!" Kagome screamed, slamming her hands down on the hood. "I'm walking here!" The driver got out of the car in a rush, hurried over to where Kagome was, and then shoved her out of the way.

"There better not be a dent on my hood now, you bitch, or you're going to be paying for that." The man threatened, as he inspected the hood.

"I won't be paying for anything. You're the one that was going 50 in a parking lot cross walk!" Kagome shouted back at him.

"I wasn't going 50! I was going 48! And it doesn't matter if you're in a cross walk, you should have looked both ways before walking out, instead of worrying about lighting up!" The man shouted back, shoving long silver hair out of his golden eyes. Kagome rolled her eyes, flicked her cigarette at the car, and began to walk away. She wasn't dealing with any more assholes today. Especially assholes she knew she would have to be dealing with for the rest of the football season.

"Bitch!" The silver haired man cursed at her, as he quickly checked his car for any small cigarette burns. Kagome just held up her hand, and flicked him off over her shoulder, knowing she would be paying for all this tomorrow, when she started her 'job'.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kagome sat on her new bed sheets, with a cigarette in one hand, and a can of Bud Light she found in the fridge in the other. She stared at the cold grey walls of the room, and wished she were back in the dorm with her friends. This place was like a penitentiary. Everything was grey…well everything that was not either black or gold, Steelers colors.

It was days like this that made her wish that she had never been born, or that it had been the other way around. No one would ever have blamed her sister. Her sister would be normal. Not fucked up, like she was. And no one would have really cared if it was her. It would have mattered a little, of course, because back then, the family had been different. They would have missed her, they would have shed a few tears, but that was it. Life would have gone on, because their favorite was still alive. It wouldn't have been such a tragedy. Because that's what it had turned into, for both of them. A short life, with a tragic death. And a screwed up, tragic life, that could never be fixed. Ever. Maybe some people were just born with tragedy in the blood, and their was no way around it….

The door to the room opened, and Kagome scooted to the far corner of her bed, up against the wall, fearing it was her father, coming back for a second round. She glanced over to find the silver haired man who had nearly hit her earlier, glaring at her.

"You." He muttered, scathingly. Ok…so maybe she would be paying for denting his car a few hours earlier then she expected, since he appeared to be her new roommate. "What the hell do you think you're doing in my room?"

"Living her for the rest of the season." She answered shrugging, taking a drag on her cigarette to calm her nerves.

"I don't think so. I'm not living with some homeless tramp. I'll have the security up here, throwing your skinny ass out before you can say 'white trash'." He threatened her.

"I'm not homeless. My dad, your head coach, said I would be staying in this room for the rest of the season."

"So, you're the coaches daughter?"

"The one and only." Kagome muttered, and then realized the hard truth in her words. She quickly finished off the rest of her beer, and tossed it in a grey waste basket. "I'm Kagome. And you're InuYasha, this 'great' rookie quarterback, our first draft pick, who's going to lead us to our sixth 'Super Bowl."

"How'd you know?" He asked, as he sat on the edge of his own bed, and looked at the girl across from him. She was super pale, and wore to much black. She was so small, she made the twin size bed, that was too small for him, look huge.

"The Coaches Daughter." Kagome answered, in a sing song voice. "Plus I've been a Steelers fan since before I can remember."

"So…what did you do, to get kicked out of college?" InuYasha asked. Kagome glared at him, not wanting to tell him, but making nice with the players might make her job a little easier.

"My professors already have to keep a 'strict eye' on me because of my past. And this one professor saw me passing Midol to one of my friends, and immediately assumed I was a drug dealer. And the dean did too, and they wouldn't let me explain what really happened, so they kicked me out. Since I only had one chance, and blew it." Kagome answered, taking another long drag.

"What's in your past that they have to keep a strict eye on you?" He asked, curious with her life. She gave a completely new meaning to the term bad girl.

"Something that my dad has spent a fortune on covering up from the public. And something you'll never find out."

"Why can't you just tell me, I'm sure he won't mind. Coach Higurashi likes me. He's a good guy. He won't mind if his daughter has a little slip up." InuYasha said. Kagome chuckled, half amused.

"Right. A good guy. You're trying to get that information out of the wrong person. Because believe me, if you find out my past, it'll be both our asses." Kagome explained, standing up and grabbing her pajamas, so she could go change in one of the bathrooms. She walked out the door, without another word, leaving the confused quarterback to try to figure out the puzzle himself. Because he would figure out what happened. There was no doubt about it. The past cannot stay buried for long.\

**000000000000000000**

**A/N: wow. sry its so short. i didnt really notice until i put it up. but hey, least its update. better then nothin. **


End file.
